A Christmas Story
by Kat097
Summary: Its nearly Christmas and Raven is far from jolly. What has made her so antiChristmas? Will Beast Boy ever stop baking Christmas snacks? Will Starfire stop mourning the death of a tree? Raveast, StarRob and CyborgOC.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas Trees and Cookies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. As usual.**

**OK, here is how this story is going to work. For the next twelve days I will post one chapter. The last will be posted on Christmas Eve. This is my gift to everyone at the Raven & Beast Boy 'Shippers United Board. Love you all, guys! **

**Chapter 1**

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, jingle all the waaaaaaaaaay_!" Raven winced as Beast Boy's voice pelted out the Christmas tune. He flipped a pancake (vegetarian of course) and grinned at her across the counter.

"Come on Raven! 'Tis the season to be jolly!"

"I see nothing jolly about it." She told him.

"Snow, presents, marshmallows over the fire-"

"Noise, commercials, colds…" She shot back at him. He pulled a face.

"Candy, Christmas Trees."

"Black ice, chilblains."

"Carol singers!"

"Carol singers!" Raven replied. Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Geez Raven, you're even grumpier than usual."

Raven looked at him plainly.

"I don't see any reason for us to celebrate Christmas. I've got you singing raucously in one ear and Starfire demanding to know why we have murdered a tree and displayed it's corpse in the living room in the other. Meanwhile, Robin has been at a meeting with Bruce Wayne for the past five hours and Cyborg is sulking because his car won't start in this cold. _What_ am I not supposed to be grumpy about?"

Beast Boy eyed her for a moment.

"Those are all extremely valid points. But you're forgetting one major thing that makes Christmas worth it…"

"And that is?"

"Mince Pies!" He pulled a tray of them out and shoved one at her. She stared at him.

"Beast Boy, you're a vegetarian! How can you eat Mince Pies?"

"Easy. I didn't use real meat."

"So… it's basically just a pie?"

"Pretty much." Beat Boy grinned. Raven sighed.

"I'm not hungry."

"Aw, come on Raven. Please?" He gave her a puppy dog look. This look was particularly enhanced by turning into a puppy. Raven groaned.

"Fine."

She took one and took a tiny bite. To her surprise it tasted pretty good. Beast Boy watched hopefully.

"What do you think?"

"It's pretty good…what's in it?"

"Tofu. I swear, there is nothing you can not make with Tofu!" Beast Boy said, cutting out gingerbread men. Raven watched in slight amusement.

"Since when did you become a chef?"

"Hey, there's a lot you don't know about me, baby. I'm a mysterious guy." Raven was bemused, both by being called baby (an absolute first) and by Beast Boy thinking he was mysterious.

He slid the gingerbread men into the oven and pulled out some chocolate chip cookies.

"And who exactly is going to eat all this?" Raven asked. Beast Boy shot her a look.

"Don't worry about that. Just make sure it all tastes good. Here, try a cookie." He shoved one into her mouth. She took it, biting a piece off.

"OK, when did you become a _good_ chef?"

"Hey! You said you liked my tofu burger."

"No, I said it had an interesting texture. I never said I liked it."

Beast Boy nibbled a cookie and then started to weigh out ingredients.

"What are you making now?" Raven asked in despair.

"A Christmas Cake."

"Fine."

"And after that, a trifle."

"Beast Boy, you can't keep cooking! We haven't got enough space for all of this stuff."

"I said I would handle it! Now, do you want to help me cook or are you just going to eat all of my cookies?"

Raven realised she had been snacking on the cookies. She dropped the one she had just picked up.

"Neither. I'm going to meditate."

"Whatever. Catch you later." Beast Boy said absentmindedly, sieving flour. Raven rolled her eyes and went to her room.

* * *

When Raven emerged three hours later, Robin had returned from his meeting and was consoling Starfire.

"Star, it's OK."

"No! It is not OK! It is wrong and terrible!" The red-haired Tamaranian objected. Raven sat down in her previous seat and looked across at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Is she _still_ going on about the Christmas Tree?"

"Yup." Cyborg replied, sampling a gingerbread man.

"Starfire, it's supposed to be like that. It's… fulfilling its destiny."

"Its destiny is to be murdered?"

"Yes! Exactly! Well, not quite exactly." Robin said, seeing the horrified look on her pretty face. He turned to the others.

"Little help here?"

"Starfire, it is a tradition for these trees to be decorated like this. It makes people happy. Our tree just hasn't been decorated yet." Beast Boy explained. Starfire considered.

"So, once we decorate the murdered tree it will not be horrendous?"

"No."

"Oh. Then we must decorate it at once!" Starfire said, floating off the ground, eyes flashing green in righteous fury.

"OK! If that'll make you happy, we'll decorate the tree. I think the decorations are in the basement. Cyborg, why don't you and Starfire go down and find them?"

Robin sat down as they left, feeling exhausted. Beast Boy tossed him a cookie.

"Enjoy."

"Thanks Beast Boy."

"What did Wayne want?" Raven asked. Robin scratched his head.

"I think he was feeling lonely actually. Christmas is always a hard time for him. So we were just chatting mostly. He gave me a few ideas for training techniques."

"You're tired." She commented.

"Exhausted. But I'm gonna relax this holiday." He reached for another cookie but Beast Boy slapped his hand away.

"That's hot. Have one of these."

He passed over another plate. Robin grinned.

"We're going to have to train harder. With cooking this good we're going to put on a lot of weight."

"Just don't eat all of them." Beast Boy said, sticking a pin into a cake to test it. Robin stood up as Starfire flew in, carrying a box which was trailing tinsel.

"Come friends! Let us decorate the tree corpse!"

"Well, when you put it _that_ way…" Raven said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2: Meditation

**Chapter 2**

Raven woke and rolled over in bed to look at the clock next to her bed. 6:15. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and pulled on a dressing gown. She was wearing a nightdress, but always changed before going out to the main rooms. None of the other Titans would be up at this time anyway. She went to the bathroom and climbed into the shower. She rubbed shampoo into her hair, enjoying the feeling of the bubbles. After brushing her teeth she returned to the bedroom and pulled on her leotard and cloak.

She picked up a book and went to the kitchen for some herbal tea and a piece of toast. To her surprise there was already someone in the kitchen.

"Cyborg? What are you doing up at this time?" he looked up from his sandwich.

"Put on the heating in the garage. Hoping the car will start today. Figured I might as well have breakfast while I was up."

"I don't think a sandwich counts as breakfast." She said, putting a piece of bread into the toaster and pushing down the button.

"It's a damn good sandwich!"

"I'm not saying it isn't. I just don't think it's going to keep you going." She said as she put the kettle on.

Raven had a soft spot for Cyborg. She would never have admitted it, but it did show. Like when he had beaten Atlas, she had called him Champ. She couldn't remember doing that for anyone else. Or after his car had been smashed, she had given him the biggest smile she had. But she saw Cyborg as a big brother. Irritating but still loveable. He chomped on his sandwich as she poured her tea and buttered her toast. He wiped his mouth and said,

"So, five days to go."

"Five days to go til what?"

"Duh, Christmas! Geez, Raven." He seemed genuinely shocked by her attitude.

"I don't care about Christmas." She said quietly, fingering the edge of her cup.

"Who are you, Scrooge?"

"You've read A Christmas Carol?" She said in surprise.

"No. I saw The Muppets version on TV." He said, taking another bite. Raven rolled her eyes in despair and took a delicate bite of toast. Cyborg checked the time.

"I'm gonna check on the heater. Don't want it blowing over Christmas. I had to redirect the power from another part of the Tower."

"What part?"

"Hell if I know."

She opened her book as he disappeared. The familiar words made her calm, painting beautiful, colourful pictures as they flowed into her mind. She sat undisturbed, allowing herself to become engrossed in the beautiful words. It took her some time to notice that she was not alone.

Beast Boy sat on the other side of the counter with a magazine, reading as he ate tofu eggs. She looked at him in surprise and suspicion.

"When did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. I didn't want to disturb you." He explained. She blinked at his thoughtfulness.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, got to get baking. Still got a ton left to do." He started to clear away the breakfast things as Starfire and Robin entered. Starfire glanced over at the tree and, satisfied that it was still properly decorated, flew over to the kitchen.

"Good morning friends! Is it not a beautiful day?"

"It's cold." Robin said, shivering. "The heating in my room isn't working. I'll get Cyborg to check on it."

Raven smiled slightly. That would be interesting. She sipped her tea and pulled a face as she realised it was cold. Beast Boy picked it up.

"I'll make you a new one."

"Don't bother. I'm going to meditate." She headed for the roof.

The air was crisp and cold. A slight layer of frost lay over the ground and mist hazed the air. The sun was half-risen, colouring the mist a golden red. Raven levitated and found her centre, focusing on the calmness inside of her.

* * *

Beast Boy checked on the biscuits. Another fifteen minutes and they'd be perfect. The other cakes and baked goods were stacked in airtight tins in the cupboard. Three trifles were setting in the refrigerator. He checked the time. 10:30. Robin and Cyborg were collecting holly and ivy to decorate the tower. He snickered at the thought of explaining the arrival of more murdered plants to Starfire, who was making paper chains.

And Raven was still meditating. Beast Boy realised that she had been out there for over two hours. She must be freezing. He put the kettle on and made a cup of cocoa, adding a couple of mini marshmallows. Picking up the cup, he went outside.

Raven was absorbed in her meditation. Beast Boy said hesitantly,

"Raven?" Her eyes opened.

"What?"

"I brought you some cocoa. I thought you might be cold." She got to her feet, her limbs stiff with cold. Beast Boy frowned.

"OK, I know you're usually pale but right now you're kinda blue. Here." He handed her the cup. She warmed her frozen hands on it and Beast Boy looked around.

"Wow…" Raven looked out across the bay. The sea had turned from pale blue to a green-grey. White tips capped the waves as it crashed onto the rocks. The sun was hidden behind clouds.

"What time is it?"

"About ten-thirty. Come inside, we're going to decorate the main rooms."

"Must we?"

"Yes. It's a tradition."

"Since when?" Raven demanded.

"Since I just made it one. Come on." He dragged her inside.

Starfire was floating a few metres up, pinning paper chains to the walls. Robin and Cyborg had returned with the Holly and Ivy.

"Beast Boy, can you put the Holly up? Cyborg, you do the Ivy. I'll help Starfire with the paper chains. Raven, please can you put the tinsel up? OK, Titans move out!"

Beast Boy turned to Raven.

"Do you think he remembers that we're called the Teen Titans? He just says Titans Move Out. So are we Titans Move Out now?"

"I never thought I would say this, especially to you, but you're thinking too much." Raven said as she resignedly picked up a bundle of tinsel.

* * *

Starfire found Raven after lunch. She was sitting in her room, reading, when the Tamaranian knocked on the door.

"Raven? May I enter?"

"What do you want?" Raven said, not looking up as she entered.

"Well, I believe that on Christmas it is customary to exchange gifts. I was going to purchase gifts now, and I was wondering if you wished to accompany me?"

Raven looked up at her team-mates hopeful expression and sighed.

"OK… fine. We'll go Christmas Shopping." She squealed in excitement and flew out. Raven rubbed her temples. She had a feeling that this headache was going to get worse before it got better.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mall from Hell

**Chapter 3**

If Raven heard one more man in a Santa suit yell "Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" she was going to scream. Quite literally.

The mall was overrun with last minute shoppers, children queuing to visit one of _eight_ Santa's dotted around the mall (how stupid were they?!) and families who had to stop and go "ooh, aah" at every single shop window they passed. She felt sickened to the stomach.

Starfire on the other hand was having the time of her life. She turned to Raven as they passed on of the Santa's Grottos and asked,

"Who is this Santa?"

"He is a man who goes into people's houses while they are sleeping and leaves things there."

"He is… evil?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"Debatable." Raven said dryly. Starfire cocked her head in consideration.

"Then… Christmas is a day of celebration to praise this Santa?"

"I guess it is now. It used to be something else, but commercialisation and television have ruined that."

"When we return to the Tower you must tell me everything you know! But now, come and help me select gifts."

Raven leant against a wall as Starfire admired various gadgets in a shop window.

"Hmm… perhaps Robin would care for one of these?" She said, pointing at something. Raven shrugged and said,

"He'd like anything you gave him." Starfire blushed prettily and went to purchase the gift. Raven glared at a small child who was passing. The child promptly burst into tears, driving the over shopped mother to distraction.

Her attention was caught by a shop window and she went to examine it more closely. It was a comic book store, the kind usually inhabited by pasty-faced teenagers who look incredibly nervous and twitchy. Raven glanced across to Starfire. She was counting out $48 dollars in individual notes. Raven entered the shop. Lowering her hood she bent to examine a stack of comic books.

"Raven?" She looked up and saw Beast Boy staring at her. She straightened and Beast Boy said,

"What are you doing in here?"

"Starfire and I came Christmas Shopping. She's buying something for Robin right now. I thought you were still baking."

"Ran out of supplies. Came to get more, but I figured I'd call in here first and see if they had anything good. Didn't see this as your kind of store though."

"You don't know anything about me." Raven muttered. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Whatever."

They left the store and Raven glanced across at Starfire who was still counting.

"42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47 and 48 dollars! This is the correct sum?"

"Uh… yeah. Thanks." The shopkeeper said in despair. Starfire gave him a dazzling smile and floated off.

"Beast Boy! Have you come to join us in the Christmas Shopping?"

"Uh, no, I just came to get some cooking stuff. In fact, I was just asking Raven to help me. Can you manage without her?"

"Yes, I shall be fine. I will see you back at the tower!" Starfire said, flying away. Beast Boy grinned at Raven.

"Admit it. I just saved you from a fate worse than death."

"Let's just get out of here before I kill Santa and traumatise a bunch of young children." Raven said.

* * *

Beast Boy dumped the ingredients onto the counter and started to sort them out. Raven watched.

"Beast Boy, what is all this for? I know it's not all for us. Even we don't eat this much."

"Hey, I don't interfere in your life!"

"Yes, you do. Every single day. So what's going on?"

"It's nothing. Hey, you wanna try a test batch of candy? New recipe." He threw her a piece. She tasted it.

"It's good. I mean, I'm not a dessert person, but it's good."

"OK, pass me the scales." Beast Boy said, seizing a bag of flour.

Cyborg came in, carrying a bag.

"Look what we've got. Christmas mail!" He sat down in the middle of the floor and started to sort the letters.

"Robin, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, me, Starfire…" he said, throwing the letters and parcels. Raven stood up.

"I'm going to my room."

"Hey, I thought you were going to help me." Beats Boy said, looking up. Raven shook her head.

"No."

"Come on, Rae!" He wheedled. Raven turned away.

"I said no!" The mixture Beast Boy had just made exploded, splattering the kitchen. Cyborg looked up from his sorting.

"_What_ is your problem?" Beast Boy yelled, wiping mix from his face. Raven didn't answer. She left the room without another word, pushing past Robin as the door opened.

Robin looked around at them.

"What's her problem?"

"The problem is that Raven is ruining this for everyone!" Beast Boy grumbled, wiping the surfaces. Robin looked at him.

"What happened?"

Beast Boy didn't answer but ran after Raven who was going into her room.

"Hey! What's with you? You didn't have to go all psycho on the pastry!"

"Leave me alone."

"Just because you hate Christmas! There's no need to ruin it for the rest of us!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Raven said.

"Only because you're too busy being wrapped up in yourself to care about the rest of the world."

"I have my reasons! And they're nothing to do with you, so just keep out of it!" Raven snapped. Beast Boy glared at her.

"Geez Raven, why are you bitter? We're supposed to be your friends, but how can we be friends with someone who wants ruin one of the most important times of the year!"

"Christmas is nothing but a commercial farce designed to suck in idiots with more money than sense. Christmas doesn't _mean_ anything!" Raven shouted, shattering several windows. Beast Boy flinched at the noise and when he looked up it was just in time to see Raven's door slam shut.

Raven sank onto her bed, head clasped in her hands. He was an idiot. He had _no idea_… no idea of the things she most associated with what she considered the most embittering times of the year. How could he know? As far as Beast Boy was concerned, Christmas was all happiness and warmth.

Raven walked over to the window and looked out of the storm capped sea. It was cold enough to snow, but it hadn't yet. She hoped it wouldn't. It would only make things worse.

She needed to meditate. To forget all about her problems and chant those soothing words. She crossed her legs and levitated, losing herself.

_Azarath _

_Metriom_

_Zinthos_


	4. Chapter 4: The FatherSon Talk

**Chapter 4**

Robin sat in the uncomfortably large study, on an uncomfortably large sofa. He felt like he was about to be swallowed up. The door opened and a butler came in.

"Some tea, Master Richard?" He asked. Robin nodded.

"Thanks Alfred. Is he going to be long?"

"I really couldn't say, Master Richard. You know him. But if you're worried about the journey home I can have a driver take you."

"No, I have my R-cycle. I was just wondering." Robin said, taking the hot cup. Alfred smiled kindly.

"It's good to have you back, Master Richard."

"Thanks Alfred." Robin smiled as the butler left.

In truth, he didn't like the mansion. The ridiculously large rooms were cold and haunting. He could understand why Bruce had wanted him to come back, even if it was only for a short time. Robin watched the large fire flicker.

The door swung open and a powerful looking man strode in his. His jet black hair was tinted with a few streaks of grey and although he looked powerful, lines were imprinted in his face. He smiled at the boy.

"Robin."

"Bruce." They shook hands. Bruce sat down in an armchair, pouring himself a drink.

"How are you?" He asked as he did so.

"You mean, since yesterday? Pretty much the same." Robin said wryly. Bruce smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry for dragging you all the way out here. It's just that…"

"People get lonely at Christmas?"

"Exactly. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know. I like to see what's happening outside of Gotham occasionally."

"Well, Beast Boy hasn't stopped cooking since yesterday. I don't know who's going to eat all of that food. Cyborg managed to get the car started this morning and Raven and Starfire were going shopping this afternoon. So things have been getting better."

"Plans for Christmas?"

"I think Beast Boy's cooking for us. So it'll be some kind of tofu." Bruce laughed and downed his drink.

"I'll send you a hamper. Something of the non-tofu variety."

"You don't have to do that. Although… if you wanted to come over, you and Alfred. Unless you already have plans…"

"I'll have to see." Bruce said. He eyed Robin.

"So… how are the Titans getting on together? It can't be easy, a group of teenagers living together."

"It's cool. We each play a role and it kinda balances everything out. Cyborg keeps everything running smoothly. Beast Boy cheers us up. Raven makes everything real. And Starfire… Starfire is just positive about everything." A pink tinge touched his cheeks. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you now, Robin?"

"Sixteen."

"And Starfire?"

"A hundred and forty two." Bruce gaped. "Oh, that's in Tamaranian years. Starfire's sixteen too."

"Oh… I see." Bruce swilled his drink and put the glass down.

"Have you told Starfire how you feel about her?"

"What?"

"Don't look so surprised. It's obvious." Bruce eyed him and Robin shifted nervously.

"You know Robin, I think it's time we had a little chat."

"About what?" Robin asked nervously.

"Well, usually it would be a father's place to talk to you about this but since we're both here we might as well. There comes a time, in a young man's life-"

"I gotta go!" Robin said, jumping to his feet and running out.

Bruce grinned. Never failed to make someone uncomfortable.

* * *

Robin took off his helmet and went into the living room of Titans Tower. As he walked in, Raven pushed past.

"What's her problem?" He asked. Beast Boy grumbled,

"The problem is that Raven is ruining this for everyone!"

"What happened?"

But Beast Boy had run out. Robin looked at Cyborg who was sitting in the middle of the floor with a bag of mail, sorting it into piles.

"Whoa. This for us?"

"Yeah. That's yours." He pointed at a large pile. Robin picked up the top parcel and opened it. To his embarrassment a pair of silk underwear fell out. He picked it up gingerly, as if it might explode. Cyborg stared at it for a moment and then rolled over laughing.

"Geez, man!" he giggled hysterically. Robin glared at him.

"Shut up, Cyborg."

"Underwear? I can't wait to tell BB!"

"You don't tell anyone about this!" Robin threatened.

"Friends, I have returned!" Starfire called in a cheerful voice. Robin gasped in horror and turned as Starfire came in, holding lots of parcels. Her eyes fell on him and then, inevitably, to the silk underwear in his hand. Her eyes widened and she went red.

"Oh! I-I am sorry for intruding." She ran to the door before Robin could move.

He sank onto a chair in despair, throwing the underwear as far from him as possible. Cyborg looked at him.

"You should go and talk to her."

"What am I going to say? She just saw me holding silky underwear. Even Starfire knows that silky underwear is not good."

"Come on, she'll understand. She's so into you she wouldn't care if you were wearing the underwear and dancing around to Britney Spears." Cyborg said, still sorting mail. Robin shook away the disturbing mental picture and stood up.

"OK… I'll go and find her."

* * *

Starfire sat on the round bed in her room, still red with embarrassment. She distracted herself by putting the presents away and tidying her room.

There was a knock at the door.

"Starfire? It's… it's me. Robin. Can I come in?" Starfire replied in shrill voice.

"Robin! Yes, please enter." He came in, looking as red as she felt.

"Um… Starfire, what just happened… it wasn't… I mean, I didn't…" She watched him with enormous green eyes. He sighed.

"That underwear. It's not mine. Well, it was sent to me. But it's not mine."

"Who would send you such a peculiar parcel?"

"Um… fans, I guess. People are weird, Starfire. But the point is that I'm sorry you had to see that."

Starfire smiled in relief.

"I am merely relieved that you were not wearing such an… unusual item of clothing."

"No! Never. I would never wear anything like that!" Robin assured her hurriedly. Starfire smiled.

"I am glad. Shall we partake in some entertainment so we may forget the whole ordeal?"

"Absolutely, I am ready to forget."

"Then come! We shall play the videogames or watch the television!" She seized his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Robin grinned as they sped down the hallway. At least she didn't think he was pervert. That was a good start.


	5. Chapter 5: Unwelcome Solitude

**Just want to say a few thank yous. First of all, to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are unbelievable! Fifty reviews for four chapters? I very nearly screamed in happiness! Which wasn't good since I was supposed to be working. LOL, never mind. I'm just so glad you're all enjoying this. I hope you like the other chapters. Most of them are finished now and ready for posting! And big thank yous to RavensAngst, dramaqueensandflannels and The Legendary Flob for adding me to their favourites lists. Love you guys so much! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll try to give you a Happy Christmas!  
**

****

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Raven did not come out of her room at all. Starfire tried knocking and calling several times but there was no reply.

"I am most worried about her." She confided in the boys by mid-morning. Beast Boy sighed.

"What I really don't get is why she's so upset. I didn't even do anything. I really didn't this time!"

"I know man; she just went kinda weird all of a sudden." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy, who had even stopped cooking for a moment to take part in the conversation, said,

"What can we do? She really hates Christmas."

"Well think about it. Raven's never celebrated Christmas, not really. For the past few years, all she's done is watch us open presents and then she goes back to her room. She comes out for Christmas Dinner but then she disappears again." Robin said.

"It is so sad… why should anyone not wish to partake in such a joyous celebration? Surely the birth of a saviour is worth celebrating?"

"It might be if she were Christian." Cyborg grinned.

While Cyborg explained to her what he had meant, Robin said,

"What _can_ we do though? If Raven doesn't want to celebrate Christmas we can't make her."

"We could try." Beast Boy said. He jumped as the oven timer went off. Taking a tray of fairy cakes out of the oven, he put them onto a wire rack as he said,

"Maybe we could throw a Christmas Party or something."

"I doubt that would improve Raven's mood. Oh… there might be a couple of people coming over on Christmas."

"Oh yeah?" Cyborg said, sampling one of the cakes and promptly burning his mouth.

"Bruce Wayne… and Alfred."

"Alfred?"

"Bruce's butler. They're all alone in that mansion, it's kinda lonely. But they might not even come." Robin said. Beast Boy whisked a bowl of icing, as Starfire switched on the radio.

"_Oh I wish it could be Christmas everyday…_" the sound floated out and Starfire sat with her elbows on the counter, head rested on her hands, listening to the cheerful song.

Robin tilted his head as he found himself examining her, as he had done so many times before. Her orange skin shone golden in the warm light. Her green eyes watched the radio as though watching the music itself. A strand of red hair was falling into her face and Robin was itching to reach out and push it back.

"What do you think Robin?" Beast Boy asked. Robin jumped.

"Sorry… what did you say?" Beast Boy peered around and his eyes fell on Starfire, as she stood up and went to the sofa. A grin crossed his face. Robin flushed.

"I was just… I mean, I wasn't-"

"Dude, it's OK. I mean, it's kinda obvious." Beast Boy muttered. Robin stared at him aghast. "Well, obvious to everyone except you two. You're taking forever."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why don't you decide what it means?" Beast Boy grinned, turning away.

Cyborg looked over at the sack in the corner.

"Should we take her those? She should at least know that she's got them." Beast Boy picked up one of the envelopes from the sack.

"I dunno… would she want them?"

"It'd let her know that she's appreciated at least." Cyborg pointed out.

"I'll give them to her on Christmas Day. Maybe we can lure her out in time for dinner!"

"And speaking of dinner, you're not cooking any of your tofu crap."

"It is NOT crap!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is TOO!"

Whilst Beast Boy and Cyborg continued their intellectual debate over the finer points of meat and tofu, Robin joined Starfire on the sofa. She was reading a book about Christmas.

"Robin, I have some questions to ask you."

"Sure Starfire." He said, turning to face her. She closed the book and looked serious.

"I am curious about this 'Santa Claus'. Are you sure he is not evil?"

"Positive, Starfire." Robin smiled.

"I only wonder, because usually when people break into another person's house it is to steal items. But this 'Santa Claus' leaves items."

"He's a good guy. Honest."

"I see… I just found it strange that people are so delighted to see a man who goes into people's houses to watch their children sleeping and leaves things."

Robin thought about it. Now he considered it, he thought there might be something slightly alarming about an elderly man watching children sleep.

"No, Starfire. He's cool."

"Good! I did not wish to hunt him down and prevent him from such a heinous act!" Starfire smiled, opening the book again. "Now, what exactly _are_ Reindeer? And why do they fly? And why does this one have a sore nose?"

* * *

Raven paced her room. It had gone lunchtime and she was rather hungry. But she couldn't bear to go out. Not to the warmth. She couldn't spoil Christmas for her friends. She cared too much for them to do that. They still considered Christmas to be a wonderful occasion, a time when everyone can be at peace. 

She sank onto the bed. They would never understand… the things she had seen. The things that haunted her when she heard the strains of a Christmas song. That she felt sickened by when she saw a Christmas tree, or decorations.

She went to the window and looked out across the bay towards the city. Warm lights lit the grey sky. Raven shivered. If only they knew…

No! They could never know! At least, she wouldn't tell them. She couldn't do that to them. She couldn't ruin their favourite time of the year.

* * *

Beast Boy stood outside Raven's door, holding a plate with a 'mince' pie and a sandwich in one hand and a cup of herbal tea in the other. He had been standing here for a couple in minutes now, debating whether or not to knock. Eventually he put the refreshments on the floor and knocked on the door. 

"Raven? There's some food out here if you want it. I'll go back to the kitchen." He said nervously. There was no reply.

"OK… I'll see you later."

Raven waited for a minute before opening the door. She picked up the food and the cup and slid the door shut again. She bit into the 'mince' pie, savouring the delicious taste. Sitting down in her chair she sipped the tea. The warmth penetrated her very bones, banishing some of the negativity that had been there only moments before.

She sighed. She would not spoil it. She wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6: Titans About Town

**Chapter 6**

That evening Starfire and Robin went into town. This was mainly for two reasons.

The first reason was that Starfire was eager to see the people in town carol-singing, see the decorated houses and do other Christmas-y things.

The second was that Robin had agreed to turn on the lights for the main Christmas Tree in the town centre.

"It's kinda embarrassing. But you know, the mayor asked and I couldn't exactly say no." Robin explained as they made their way to the centre of Jump City. Starfire smiled.

"It is no trouble! I am quite happy to watch this ceremony." Robin smiled.

Starfire was looking particularly adorable today. Wrapped in a green coat, with mittens and scarf, her cheeks where flushed pink and her nose was turning a delightful shade of red. Robin, wearing a black coat and gloves, couldn't help admiring her beauty. She looked around excitedly as they entered the centre.

"Oh! Is that the tree corpse?"

"Uh, yeah. But don't call it that." Robin advised. Robin took her hand and led her through the large crowd to the stage at the front. The mayor smiled jovially.

"Robin! And Starfire! It's a pleasure. Come, take a seat and I'll introduce you."

They sat on the rickety chairs at the back of the platform. The mayor went to the microphone.

"Residents of Jump City! It is an absolute pleasure to welcome you here this evening. As you know Christmas is only the day after tomorrow and we're all looking forward to it. And here to turn on the Christmas Lights of the City Square are a pair of young people who have done so much for our community and continue to do so. Ladies, Gentlemen, Children of all ages… Let's have a round of applause for Robin and Starfire of the Teen Titans!"

The pair rose to warm applause and cheers. Robin put his hand on the switch and then took Starfire's, placing it on there too. As they pulled it down together, the lights turned on. Beautiful colours flooded the darkened city. The crowd cheered in delight as the lights on the tree shone blazingly and twinkled. Starfire clapped her hands together and spun around lightly, admiring the shining lights. Robin smiled.

"Like them?"

"They are truly wondrous! We have nothing as beautiful as this on my planet!" Starfire said wistfully. Robin said, without thinking,

"I wouldn't say that."

"What?" Starfire said, looking at him. He jumped as he realised what he had said.

"Nothing! Come on, let's go and see the carol singers!"

* * *

Outside the City Hall, a group of Carol Singers pelted sweet melodies into the night. Starfire and Robin stood nearby, listening. Starfire was smiling, eyes closed as she listened.

"That is lovely…" She whispered. The tune changed and quiet chords sounded. She opened her eyes.

"What is this song?"

"It's called 'Silent Night'." Robin said.

_Silent Night_

_Holy Night_

_All is calm_

_All is bright_

"Oh…" Starfire sighed, clasping her hands in amazement.

_'Round yon virgin mother_

_And child_

_Holy Infant_

_So tender and mild_

Robin moved closer to Starfire, putting an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

Starfire leant against Robin, watching the carol singers with peaceful eyes. They listened in silence to the rest of the song. Robin leant his cheek against the top of Starfire's head. Her red hair was warm and soft. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her.

He couldn't describe how much he loved her at that moment.

* * *

As they walked through the streets in comfortable silence, Robin reached out and took Starfire's hand in his own. As they walked past a small café, he paused.

"Do you want to get a hot drink?"

"That would be nice." Starfire smiled. She sat down at a table as Robin fetched two hot chocolates. Robin smiled as they drank.

"Having fun?"

"Oh yes. I have never had such a wonderful night." Starfire nodded. Robin smiled again.

"I'm glad."

Starfire smiled down at her hot chocolate. Robin looked out of the window at the dark street.

"I wonder if it'll snow."

"Snow? The tiny pieces of frozen water that fall from the sky?"

"Yeah. Have you ever been in it?" Robin asked.

"Only once. But it was not enjoyable. Do you remember when I was sent to the future? The whole city was covered in snow. It was cold and hard." Starfire said sadly. Robin shook his head.

"No, it's just because you haven't seen fresh snow. It's great! You can build snowmen and make snow angels and have snowball fights and go sledging or ice-skating…"

"That sounds much more fun… yes; I think I would like to do that!" Starfire said decisively.

"If it snows this Christmas I'll take you tobogganing. That's the best part. When you're sliding down a hill really fast and you don't think you're going to stop… it's amazing!"

"I absolutely _must_ experience this to…tobo…"

"Tobogganing. We will. It's cold enough to snow." Robin told her. Starfire clapped her hands in delight.

"Yes! We must!"

* * *

Robin walked Starfire to her room. It was nearly midnight and they'd just got back to the tower. They paused outside the door. Starfire smiled.

"Thank you so very much for this lovely night."

"It's nothing…"

"No, it is! I have enjoyed myself greatly. Thank you for showing me the wonderful lights and the beautiful singing of carols and for the promise of tobogganing." She looked shy for a moment, "I have enjoyed being with you tonight."

Robin couldn't help the smile from spreading across his mouth. Starfire returned it shyly and slid the door to her room open. But, before she went in, she turned and kissed his cheek. And then she quickly ran into her room.

For several moments Robin stared at the door. A helpless grin spread across his face as he turned and walked dazedly towards his own bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7: A Complimentary Candy Cane

**Chapter 7**

It was Christmas Eve. That morning Raven wrapped herself up in her cloak and went to town, avoiding the other Titans. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now. As she trudged through the streets, watery sunlight creeping through the dark clouds, she felt that she could never go back to the tower.

She would, of course. It was where she belonged. For now anyway. Raven didn't really _belong_ anywhere. And she knew it. It bothered her, obviously, but she didn't let it overcome her. What was the point? At least she had somewhere to go…

Shivering at the cold, Raven paused outside a café. After a moments consideration she went inside and ordered a herbal tea. She sat by the window to drink it. Couples passed by, holding hands, faces flushed with the cold and the fact that they were just together. Families walked past, clutching bags, children skipping ahead, waving their arms while their parents watched proudly.

"Here." The waitress said, putting down a saucer with her bill and a candy cane. Raven looked at the treat.

"I didn't order-"

"Complimentary. Everyone gets one on Christmas Eve." The waitress smiled. Raven nodded and offered a tiny smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The girl smiled, returning to the counter. The café was empty apart from her. A head poked out from around the kitchen door.

"Alli? You can take a break now."

"Thanks Matt." The girl said, pulling her apron off and pouring herself a coffee. She smiled nervously at Raven.

"Can I sit here?" Raven nodded slowly. Alli slid into the seat and sipped the coffee in relief. She looked across at the gothic girl.

"Are you Raven? From the Teen Titans?" Raven nodded. Alli smiled.

"Wow. I've always wanted to meet you guys. Well, to say thanks really."

"Thanks?"

"Yeah. You helped save my brother. A couple of months back, the fire on West Street? My brother was in that building." Alli said. Raven shrugged.

"It's our job."

"Still, thanks for saving him. My grandparents would have never forgiven themselves if he'd died. My parents passed away three years ago. Car accident." She explained. Raven listened closely.

"You're still at school?"

"College. I work here part time to help pay the bills for my grandparents. A couple of pensions don't go too far. My brother delivers papers during the week."

"You work on Christmas Eve?"

"I get double pay for these hours." Alli explained. And then she flushed slightly. "I'm sorry! I just keep rambling on about myself."

Raven took the opportunity to examine her a little closer. She wasn't traditionally beautiful, but she certainly pretty. Large brown eyes, light brown hair, pale skin. But there were slight dark circles under her eyes and she looked physically worn out.

"It's fine." She said, in answer to her remark. Alli smiled.

"I finish here in an hour. Then some last minute Christmas Shopping."

"You like Christmas?"

"Who doesn't?" Alli shot back. Raven arched an eyebrow. Alli smiled.

"OK, you. But yeah, I do. It's worth the extra work just to see my little brother sitting under the Christmas tree, waiting for the rest of us to wake up."

Raven was about the reply when there was a knock at the window and they both jumped as they turned to look. With his face squashed against the window so his nose was flattened, his eye rolling and his tongue hanging out was Cyborg. He grinned at his team-mate. Raven waved a hand and he flew back in a case of black energy. Alli stared at her.

"Do you know him?"

"I'd like to say I didn't. But that's Cyborg."

"Cyborg, of course!" Alli said, remembering. The robot strolled into the café and sat down next to Alli.

"Hey, Rae! Came out of your room huh?"

"No, I'm still there." She said sarcastically. But Cyborg's eye was on the candy cane.

"Ooh, Candy!" Raven sighed and pushed it over to him. Sucking on it he turned to Alli.

"Hey. Cyborg. Teen Titan."

"Alli. Waitress." She replied. Cyborg smiled, in a way he clearly though charming. This was deadened slightly by the drool covered candy cane hanging from his jaw. Alli laughed. Raven rolled her eyes. She stood up.

"I'll see you later." She said. Cyborg grinned.

"OK, see you at home."

* * *

As Raven wandered the town aimlessly, her thoughts strayed back to what had happened in the Tower. She shouldn't have yelled at Beast Boy. But he'd clearly forgiven her. Otherwise, why would he have brought her food yesterday? He was far more caring than she was.

She paused, surprised. Because, as if her thoughts had been read and someone upstairs had thought 'Well, wouldn't it be fun to play with her head for a while?', there he was. A slight green figure, talking to a shifty looking man. Raven paused, hiding behind a display of Christmas Cards.

"So that's do-able?" Beast Boy asked. The man nodded and replied in a rough voice.

"Sure. You get the stuff to the docks and I can take you from there. What time?"

"I'll meet you at 10:30. Dock 15."

"Don't be late, Green. Some of us want to celebrate Christmas at home." The man said, throwing his cigarette on the floor and stamping it out with the sole of his shoe.

"Thanks man, I owe you one. And remember, this is top secret. No one knows except us." Beast Boy shook his hand and then turned to leave. Raven waited until he was nearly out of sight and then started to follow, walking quickly.

The street was deserted. Raven looked around and, frowning slightly, she walked slowly down the street. A door opened and Beast Boy came out. She darted behind a dumpster and peered out at him. He was holding a large black bag and speaking to someone in the store he had just left.

"Thanks for hooking me up. Much appreciated."

He looked into the bag and smiled in grim satisfaction. Then he turned and started down the street. Raven stared after him and then followed. But he had disappeared once again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyborg was having the time of his life. After having a fun conversation with Alli, he had waited for her to finish work. Afterwards, they walked to the City centre to look at the decorations.

"So, am I your favourite Titan?" Cyborg asked, grinning. Alli laughed.

"Sure, why not."

"Hey, what does that mean?" Alli didn't reply. She paused outside a store.

"Can we go in here? I want to pick something up."

Whilst Alli bought her Christmas Presents, Cyborg thought he saw Beast Boy. He leaned forward to look closer but the figure had gone. Alli tapped his shoulder.

"Hey. I'm done here."

They left the store and wandered around the town for a further hour. It was lunchtime when Cyborg said he should get back to the tower. He walked Alli home. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Cyborg. I had fun."

"No problem. It was great to meet you." Cyborg grinned, a slight pink tinge crossing his cheeks. Alli smiled.

"I'll see you around?"

"You sure will. Merry Christmas, Alli."

"You too." She put her key into the door and then paused, turning back to him.

"Do you… want to come in for a coffee or something?"

"Sure!" Cyborg replied, a little too eagerly. Alli opened the door and called,

"Gran, Grandpa! I'm home."

"Alli, is that you honey?"

"Yeah. I brought a friend home."

He followed her into a comfortable living room. An elderly couple stood up to greet their granddaughter. They both paused as they saw Cyborg.

"This is Cyborg, from the Teen Titans. He helped to save Joshua from that fire."

In a matter of seconds Cyborg was sat by the fire with a mug of hot cocoa and a mince pie while Alli's grandparents fussed over him. A boy, aged about 12, ran in and ran at him.

"Cyborg! Oh, man! You're my favourite Titan! You kick butt! Like when you do the Sonic Boom with Robin, it's totally cool!" He continued to ramble, running around, waving his arms as he did so. Cyborg glanced over at Alli, who was watching in extreme amusement. Cyborg grinned and bit into his mince pie.


	8. Chapter 8: Possesion

**Chapter 8**

It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve. Raven was sitting in the kitchen of Titans Tower, waiting for Beast Boy. Starfire was sat on the counter, nibbling a cookie in contemplative silence. Cyborg hadn't come back from town yet and Robin was nowhere to be seen.

Raven glanced over at Starfire. She was concentrating on her cookie. Raven swallowed and said hesitantly,

"Starfire?"

"Yes Raven?"

"…Never mind." She had been about to try and talk to Starfire about Beast Boy. But maybe it was better that she didn't. Starfire resumed her cookie-nibbling. She looked at Raven. The gothic girl was staring at the ceiling.

"Raven? Are you quite alright?"

"Huh? Yeah. Fine."

Starfire eyed her friend as she ate her cookie. Raven sipped a cup of herbal tea silently. Starfire longed to break the awkward silence. As if in answer to her prayers Robin entered. Starfire jumped up, flushing.

"Robin!"

"Hey Starfire. Raven." He nodded to her and then turned his attentions to Starfire. Nervously he said,

"So… How are you?"

"Very much the same as when you asked her at breakfast, I imagine." Raven said dryly. Robin gave her a look that could kill while Starfire smiled at Robin's thoughtfulness.

"I am well, thank you Robin. Would you care for a cookie?" Robin took the offered treat and, grinning inanely, bit into it as Starfire ate her own.

Raven felt almost nauseous at cuteness factor.

Luckily the door opened at that moment and Beast Boy came in. It looked as though he had already been to his room. Raven got to her feet as he entered the kitchen and took a bottle of soymilk from the fridge. Robin and Starfire had already moved on to the sofa.

"Beast Boy."

"Hey Rae! Good to see you out of your room." The changeling said cheerfully as he glugged the milk-substitute.

"I was in town this morning."

"Good for you." He said, pouring more liquid and taking a cookie. Raven leant against the surface, arms folded.

"I saw you there."

"Probably because I was also in town."

"What were you doing?"

Beast Boy looked up in amusement.

"Well, isn't that ironic? The most private member of the team demanding to know what my private business is about!"

"Who was that man?" She asked.

"What man?"

"The man at the docks."

"What docks?"

"Beast Boy!"

"He's an acquaintance. Rae, it's got little and/or nothing to do with you."

"Beast Boy, from where I'm standing it looks like you're mixed up in something you shouldn't be."

"Trying standing by the stove. Might be different from over there." He said lightly.

Raven ground her teeth.

"Beast Boy, I swear, if you don't tell me what's going on right now-"

"You'll do what? C'mon Rae… you're allowed to have secrets but the rest of us aren't? Seems a bit one-sided." He said, looking rather irritated. Raven opened her mouth to speak again but found she had nothing to say, so closed it again.

"Look, Rae. It's Christmas. And I know you're all anti-Christmas, but try not to spoil it for everyone else, OK?"

He turned and walked away, slurping his milk. Raven glared after him.

"Don't call me Rae…" she said weakly, instantly appalled at her pathetic comeback. Starfire called to her,

"Raven? Where might Cyborg be?"

"Still in town, I guess. I'm going to my room."

Starfire turned back to Robin.

"It might be my imagination, but I believe that our fellow Titans are acting in an extremely odd manner."

"It's not just your imagination, Star. Something's up. I'm not sure what though." Robin said thoughtfully. Starfire put a finger to cheek, thinking hard.

"Perhaps our friends have been possessed by the Garflots of Reasylio?"

"Maybe… or maybe they just got food poisoning from Beast Boy's cooking." Robin said, shrugging and grinning.

* * *

Cyborg wandered back to the tower that afternoon with a huge smile across his face and a dazed look in his eye. Robin looked at him across the kitchen counter.

"You met a girl." He said simply.

"Yeah…"

"So, what's she like?" Robin asked, pouring himself some juice.

"Dude, indescribable."

"You've got it bad."

Starfire came in, in it to hear the last sentence.

"Who has got bad? There is evil in our presence?" she said, holding up two green starbolts.

"No! I didn't mean that kind of bad. You see, Cyborg met a girl and-"

"Wondrous! Cyborg, you must proceed to tell us every detail!" Starfire flew across and perched herself, cross-legged in midair, in front of him.

"Well… her name is Alli and-"

"Alli? That is a common name on earth?"

"I'm… not sure, Starfire. Anyway, she lives with her grandparents and her brother. Her mom and dad died a few years ago. She works at a café in town-"

"What does she look like?" Starfire interrupted again. Cyborg smiled dopily.

"She's got this hair… and these eyes… and she's kinda…"

Starfire looked bewildered. Cyborg grinned and tapped the computer fixed into his arm. A row of pictures came up, with Cyborg and Alli grinning, pulling faces, putting two fingers up behind each others head. Starfire giggled in delight.

"She is quite beautiful!"

Cyborg was surprised. He thought Alli was pretty, really cute. But the word beautiful hadn't crossed his mind. But now, as he examined the pictures, it occurred to him that she really was beautiful. To him at last. And also, apparently, to Starfire. Robin leaned over to look.

"She's cute." He said. Starfire nodded in agreement. Cyborg looked surprised. Starfire caught his eye as Robin ducked under the counter to get something.

"It is alright. Robin knows that you like this… Alli. So by saying he thinks she is cute is his approval. Correct?"

"Um. Yeah. Sure. Well, I'm gonna go and wrap Christmas presents. I always leave these things to the last minute. Oh, by the way, I invited Alli over tomorrow evening. Bye."

He pelted from the room. Starfire stared after him.

"You are sure that our team mates are not possessed?"

"I'm not as sure as I was earlier." Robin said, also staring in the direction that Cyborg had run off in.


	9. Chapter 9: Just One Present?

**A/N: You people are all mad! Not only have I now received over 100 reviews for this story in the space of a _week _but I've just reached over 200 people's favourite lists. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Wow, I can't believe it! It's the best Christmas Present in the world! Lol. And yes, I did write the chapters before posting! I sat down about two weeks ago with a vague idea and started to write.  
**

**Chapter 9**

It was 10 at night. Raven was sat awake in her room, listening carefully. She had decided that if Beast Boy wasn't going to tell her where he was going, she would have to follow. He should be leaving any minute now.

As she sat, alert and ready, a thought struck her. Why was she doing this? She didn't actually have a logical reason. It was 10 on Christmas Eve and she was going to stalk one of her friends around town in the freezing cold.

She desperately needed a hobby.

She heard footsteps in the hall. She walked silently to the door and listened. It must be Beast Boy. She slid the door open and followed him.

Raven waited by dock 15. She saw Beast Boy waiting some way off. With several large boxes. After ten minutes the man she had seen in the alley appeared with a van. Beast Boy said,

"You're late."

"Sorry man. Christmas Eve. Ain't the best time for hiring a van."

"Yeah well, you're here now. I'll give the van back in a couple of hours. I've got the address."

"Merry Christmas Green." The man tossed him a bunch of keys.

Beast Boy loaded the boxes into the back of the small van and jumped in the front seat. Raven knew he had been taking driving lessons from Cyborg, but wasn't sure on how well he was doing. The last thing she needed was for him to knock someone down.

* * *

Robin watched Starfire as she danced around the kitchen singing. She was making mugs of hot chocolate. Both of them had woken up after hearing Beast Boy and Raven go out. Robin didn't know where they'd gone but was pretty sure they could take care of themselves.

"_Do they know its Christmastime at all?"_ Starfire sang. She wasn't a bad singer, Robin noted. In fact, she was quite good. It was just a pity that all those Tamaranian songs sounded terrible.

Starfire stopped singing as Cyborg came in, rubbing his eyes.

"Cyborg! Would you care for some heated chocolate with tiny sugar confections?"

"Wuh?"

"She means cocoa with marshmallows." Robin said. Cyborg shook his head in despair. He was clearly having trouble understanding English this late at night.

"I was trying to get an early night so I could get up early tomorrow. But I heard someone go out."

"Beast Boy and Raven have gone out. Dunno where." Robin explained. Cyborg shrugged.

"Oh well. Oh, and yes please Star."

She handed him a mug and gave one to Robin before sipping at her own. Cyborg gave her a thumbs up.

"Great chocolate, Star."

"Thank you Cyborg! Oh, I am most excited about Christmas."

"Me too. I can't wait to open those presents!" Robin said, looking longingly towards the Christmas Tree. Starfire looked innocent.

"I don't suppose… since it's so close to Christmas anyway… we could open just one?"

"No! We can't do that." Cyborg objected. He looked towards the tree.

"Well. You know… it is just one present."

In one fluid movement they leapt at the tree. Starfire held up her hands.

"Maybe we should only open one from people we don't know. So as not to ruin it for Beast Boy and Raven."

"Good idea Star. Let's see how many pairs of underwear Robin gets." Cyborg snickered. Robin gave him an evil look and picked up a large box.

"I'm opening this one!"

He ripped off the cheerful paper and opened the box.

"Wow!" He pulled out a set of dumbbells. "This is fantastic! I can train even more!"

"Oh goody." Cyborg said sarcastically. He picked up a large, flat box. Tearing it open he revealed a…

...sweater.

Starfire giggled as she pulled it out.

"Look! Isn't it adorable?" The green sweater was knitted with little dancing snowmen. Cyborg pulled a face as Starfire pulled it over his head.

"It looks most comfortable." She said positively. Robin suppressed a chuckle.

"Yeah. Looks warm. OK, Starfire, your turn."

Starfire pondered over the many gifts. Eventually she selected a small, square box.

"I think I shall open this one." She opened it carefully, unfolding the paper and making sure not to rip it. Robin and Cyborg leant in to look as she pulled out a snow globe.

"Oh! A miniature universe covered in snow!" She cried in joy. Robin smiled.

"Not quite. Look." He shook it up and Starfire watched delightedly as the snow swirled and settled onto the small town.

"It is lovely!" Starfire smiled. Robin grinned and Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's put some Christmas music on. And let's get some more marshmallows! We can roast them over the fire."

"We don't have a fire." Robin pointed out. Cyborg grinned and pressed a small red button in the wall.

"Trust your Uncle Cyborg." A panel in the wall flew up to reveal a log fire. Robin laughed as Starfire went to fetch marshmallows.

"See? Christmas isn't Christmas without roasted marshmallows!" Cyborg said, spearing on a pole and holding it above the flames.

* * *

Raven was less impressed. She had been following Beast Boy for nearly an hour and was freezing. It wasn't snowing but the air was cold enough to freeze her half to death anyway. She looked down and saw the white van turn left. She flew in the same direction and shivered as a blast of icy wind hit her. Lowering herself so she was flying within the protective walls of the buildings she looked around for the van. There!

Zooming off after it she stopped and walked as the van slowed down. It came to a stop. Raven hid behind a wall. For ten minutes nothing happened. And then Beast Boy stepped out, covered up in a large dark coat. He went to the back of the van and started to pull boxes out, loading them onto a wheeled trolley.

When he had finished piling the boxes up, he closed the door to the van and locked it. He walked a few stops down the street and then paused. With a chuckle he said,

"You could have just asked for a lift, you know." He turned and Raven stepped out from behind the building.

"What are you doing here Beast Boy?"

"I'll show you."

"Where are we going?" Raven asked. Beast Boy grinned and winked. Then he turned and pointed to a building a little way down the street.

Raven looked up at the sign above the building and her eyes widened in surprise.


	10. Chapter 10: Revelations

**Wow, yo****u people are good! Nearly all of you guessed correctly what was going to happen next! LOL, well done! I've been doing a Beast Boy today and doing my Christmas Baking. I think I ate too much mixture... rubs stomach Never mind. Next Chapter tomorrow! What made me really happy was that when I came to check my emails today I have 81 new emails and about 75 were reviews! Love you guys so****  
**

**Chapter 10**

**_THE JUMP CITY ORPHANAGE_**

Raven stared at Beast Boy. He opened his coat to reveal that he was wearing a Father Christmas costume.

"And the boxes?" She asked.

"You think I was going to eat all that stuff myself?"

"Let me get this straight. You have been baking for days and sneaking around town to bring a few cookies to a bunch of orphans."

"Sure. I come every year. This is the first time anyone's found out about it though." Beats Boy said. He looked at his watch.

"OK, these kids are up past their bedtimes. Let's deliver the goods and get back to the Tower. Wait…"

He eyed Raven, who glared at him.

"What?"

"You can't go in there looking like the angel of death. Hang on a sec…"

* * *

The doors to the orphanage flew open and about forty children of various ages jumped to their feet. Beast Boy burst in shouting, "HO HO HO!"

He stopped and turned to look behind him. Raven entered, looking seriously miffed. Her blue cloak had been replaced with a red, fur lined one and a halo was sticking up from the band Beast Boy had thrown onto her head.

"I'm not saying it." She told him. He looked at her.

"Raven. They're kids."

"Fine… ho ho ho." She said in her usual monotone. Beast Boy beamed at her and then turned.

"Who wants a Christmas Treat?"

"ME!" Came the deafening roar. Beast Boy handed out cake tins and bowls of treats. One of the adults came over, smiling.

"I can't thank you enough. They've been looking forward to this all week."

"No problem." Beast Boy grinned. He pulled Raven forward.

"This is my friend, Raven. She helped me out tonight."

"Thank you so much." Said the woman, hugging the bewildered Raven. "You've really made it a good Christmas! We don't get much funding so it's not like we can pay someone to come and cheer up the kids. But Beast Boy comes every year since… oh, about five years ago?"

"Really?" Raven said, staring at him. He blushed.

"Yeah. Hey, look at them. They're so happy. And full of sugar."

The woman ran away to stop a child stuffing cookies into the stockings. Raven turned to Beast Boy.

"I don't get it. Why so secretive?"

"I was wondering how you'd react. No particular reason. I just like teasing you. You do this thing with your nose when you're irritated."

"What?" Raven said. Beast Boy smirked.

"When you're irritated your nose sort of… wrinkles up. Its fun, making you do it."

Raven stared at him.

"My nose does not wrinkle."

"It does too! It's cute."

"Cute?"

Beast Boy shrugged.

"Hey, I'm only human. Sort of." He turned back to the children. "Well, kids, I gotta get going! Lots of people to see before the big day!"

"Bye Santa!" they cried. Beast Boy grinned.

"Bye Miss Angel!" A small girl said, smiling up at Raven, her mouth covered in chocolate. Raven nodded, unsure how to react. Beast Boy grabbed her hands.

"Come on."

* * *

"So… are you gonna 'fess up?" Beast Boy asked. They had returned the van and were now sitting on top of an abandoned building, looking at the beautiful city below. You could very nearly feel the warmth rising from the houses.

Raven eyed him.

"'Fess up?"

"Why you've been all grinchy?"

"Grinchy?"

"You know… the Grinch. Green guy, lives on a mountain, hates Christmas?" Beast Boy laughed. Raven hunched up, her knees under her chin. She stood morosely down at the lights.

"You don't want to know."

"Sure I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

"I mean it, Beast Boy. You… you love Christmas. You don't want to end up hating it."

"I won't. Tell me."

She took a deep breath and stared over the lights.

"It was… before I joined the Titans. My first Christmas here on earth. I knew the basics. Birth of Jesus, presents, family, tree corpses…" Beats Boy chuckled. "But I'd never experienced it. It seemed like such a waste of time. But I could see how happy it made everyone. So I figured… couldn't be that bad. Not if it could drive away all the sorrows people experience the rest of the year."

She put a finger to the ground she was sitting on and started to trace patterns. No imprint was made on the concrete but it looked as if she were creating a masterpiece, giving her full attention to it. Eventually she said, still fidgeting,

"It was Christmas Eve. I was in a city. I can't remember where. Not here. But it's the same everywhere. You get the happy families. The people coming home and being welcomed with open arms and love. But I didn't see that. I ended up in the bad side of town. And do you know what I saw there? Death. It was snowing and there was this girl. She couldn't have been older than us. Sixteen, maybe. Anyway, she was huddled up under this pathetic little blanket and she was shaking. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't been on Earth very long. I… I just walked past. I could see she was cold and hungry but I just left her."

Beast Boy stared at her. Her eyes were fixed on the ground. She licked her dry lips.

"She died. I saw her on the news the next day. She died. I could have saved her life but I didn't. I just… let her die. And there were others. I saw so many people. They didn't have anywhere to go. I walked straight past, just like everyone else. No one wants to think about them at Christmas."

She looked up at him. Her eyes were piercing, but they looked brighter than usual. She whispered,

"That's why I hate Christmas. Because it's no different from the rest of the year. No, I'm wrong. Its worse. People pretend that everything is lovely and happy because they don't want to have to think about a teenage girl dying on the street. Every Christmas, I go into the town and I see people dying there. And there's nothing I can do about it. That's why I resent Christmas. It doesn't open your eyes and make you see the world as a beautiful place. It closes your eyes and your mind, telling you that everything's OK, don't worry about it. People are blind. But I'm worse. I saw it and I still didn't do anything. All that time ago… I let a girl die."

A shuddering breath escaped her and she bowed her head, her hood hiding her face. Beast Boy stared at her.

"Rae… Raven…" he didn't know what to say. Raven stood up and paced the rooftop. Eventually she turned to him and glared down at the city.

"Look at them! They're so happy… Robin, Starfire, Cyborg… You. That's why I couldn't tell. I couldn't ruin Christmas for you. You love Christmas, you truly believe that everything can be alright at Christmas."

"No."

She stopped and stared at him. He was on his feet. He shook his head.

"No. I don't believe that. Why do you think I take that stuff to the Orphanage? Because I know they're not getting anything else. I know things are bad, Raven. That's why I do that stuff. Because I can. I can change the world. Well, if not the world, I can make a few little kids happy at Christmas. You don't have to suffer alone with everything you know. You don't like what's going on down there? Then make a difference."

"I can't-"

"Sure you can!" Beast Boy said, "I have. I cheered up some kids. Haven't you heard that song? Whatsit called… that aid thingy?"

"Band Aid?"

"Yeah! They sang that song and raised loads of money for people in Africa. They made a difference. Come on."

He seized her hand and turned into a bird. Before Raven could stop him he had flown her down to the City Centre. Still holding onto her hand he said,

"Look. Look at them." He gestured at some carollers holding tins. "They're collecting money for Cancer charities. And him, over there? That guy's from the Help the Homeless organisation .And I'll be you twenty pounds of tofu that if you went into the next street or the next one after that you'd find someone collecting for another charity. So don't you dare say you can't make a difference. Because you can make all the difference in the world, even if it's just for one person, on one day."

Raven gaped at him.

"Beast Boy… when did you get so smart?"

"About the same time you got so stupid." He smiled. A smile broke across her face. Before he knew what he was doing, Beast Boy put his arms around her.

"You made a load of difference to me." Raven hugged him back. He was so… warm. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I do?" she asked, fearing that he would say no.

"Of course. You change me for the better, Rae. You make me a better person." He pulled back and stared her straight in the eye. They were moist. She cuffed them quickly.

"I can't believe how stupid I'm being." She muttered.

"You're not. Stop putting yourself down."

The bell in the clock tower next to them started to peal. Beast Boy smiled at her. She smiled back and he said,

"Merry Christmas Raven."


	11. Chapter 11: Feeling At Home

**Chapter 11**

Starfire jumped to her feet as Beast Boy and Raven entered the tower.

"Friends! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Star." Beast Boy said. Raven nodded and gave a tiny smile. Robin grinned at them.

"Where'd you go?"

"Had an errand to run. Hey, you're opening presents?"

"No, just one each. Do you want to do yours? Then we can get some sleep." Cyborg said. Raven and Beast Boy both nodded. Beast Boy grabbed a box.

"Let's see what we've got." He said, pulling it open. Inside was a comic book. He gaped at it. For several minutes. With drool.

Starfire tapped his shoulder.

"Beast Boy? Are you alright?"

"Gah." He managed to mumble. Then he shook his head. "This… is Action Heroes issue #56. The rarest book of the series." He seized the tag and read it. His eyes widened and his head snapped up.

"You… you got me…" Raven folded her arms self-consciously.

"Yeah. So?"

"How did you… this is… how did you know?"

"I didn't know it was that incredible. It was the nearest one so I just grabbed it." Raven said defensively. Beast Boy gaped at her and then said,

"I love you forever."

Luckily he turned to get something just at that moment, so he didn't see her blush. Starfire did and let out a delighted giggle. This was killed by one look of warning from Raven. Beast Boy stood up and held something out to her.

"I opened yours, you open mine." He told her. Raven rolled her eyes and took the parcel. Unwrapping it, she pulled out a long, flat velvet-covered box. She looked up at him.

"Beast Boy…?"

"Open it!" He encouraged her. She opened it carefully and gasped.

Inside was a silver chain. On the end of it was a silver raven, holding a black gemstone in its talons.

"What can I say? I saw this and thought of you." He told her. She smiled at him. A proper smile. He beamed back.

"What? I don't get a hug?" He asked suddenly. Robin and Cyborg exchanged nervous looks. He knew better than to push Raven. But, to their complete and utter surprise, she merely hugged him briefly and stepped back. Starfire spun around on the tips of her toes, giddy with delight.

"Oh, wondrous day!" she cried. She stumbled slightly and held out an arm to steady herself. But Robin had already caught her around the waist. Everyone seemed to freeze as the pair gazed into each others eyes. For several moments no one moved.

Then Raven merely said,

"Either kiss her or stop drooling, Robin. This is getting nauseating." Robin flushed and let go of Starfire who also blushed and looked embarrassed. Beast Boy looked at Raven.

"Why'd you do that? They were going to!"

"No they weren't. They were jut going to stand there gazing into each other's eyes, hardly daring to breathe. It's like a bad romance novel." Raven shot back.

"Well, if you'd give them a chance they might have kissed!"

"Oh come on. They're slower than an asthmatic snail with some heavy shopping." Cyborg said. Beast Boy chuckled at that. Starfire rubbed her arm embarrassedly and then hurried off to the kitchen. Robin gave them a glare worthy of Raven and then walked over to Starfire.

Raven put the necklace on and then sat down. Beast Boy sat next to her and flicked through the comic book. Raven watched him. He looked up as he felt her eyes on him. After a brief smile he returned to his comic. She fiddled with the chain of her new necklace and fell into silent thought.

* * *

Starfire was bustling around the kitchen in an effort to try and hide her pink cheeks. Robin stood a little way of, unsure of what to say. Eventually Starfire peered around at him.

"Robin… thank you. For helping me."

"No problem!" He said, a little cheerfully. Starfire looked awkward for a moment. Robin scratched his neck and peered over at the others to make sure they weren't watching. They weren't. He turned back to her.

"Um… Starfire?"

"Yes?" She said hopefully.

"I wanted to… um… well…" He gestured to a couple of stools and they sat down. He took a deep breath.

"Starfire… I've known you for a while now, right?"

"Three years, eight months and 23 days." She said promptly. Robin felt slightly alarmed but pushed on.

"And… well, it's only that natural that…um. You know, I… You see, there comes a time in a young man's life… no, wait. I want to-"

"Robin?"

"Yeah?" He looked up. Her face was perfectly solemn.

"I wish for you to accompany me on a prune."

He stared at her. Her face turned rather pink.

"I… I did not make myself clear?"

"Not exactly…" He said slowly. There was a loud angry noise from the couch and Raven turned and said,

"She means a date, you ignoramus! Now say yes so we can go to bed and get some sleep!"

"Really? I mean, you want to?" Robin said in surprise. Starfire nodded.

"Of course. Otherwise I would not have asked. So would you?"

"Yes! I would! I so totally would!"

Starfire clasped her hands together, barely able to contain her excitement. Raven walked past to get some tea, but paused to tell Robin in a loud whisper.

"Now you kiss her."

"Raven!" Starfire said, appalled and embarrassed. The Gothic Girls rolled her eyes.

"What? You can't say you don't want him to."

Robin looked at the Tamaranian. She shrugged shyly. Robin took a deep breath, stepped forward and kissed her. For some time. Long enough for Cyborg and Beast Boy to start placing bets. Eventually Robin pulled away. Starfire swooned a little, putting a hand on the surface to steady herself. Raven looked at Robin, a sly smile on her face.

"Nice one."

"Beast Boy, tell her to stop or else I'll tell everyone about the time Starfire beat you at Autoracer."

"What? She beat you?" Cyborg said, staring at the changeling in delight.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to bed."

No one said goodnight. They were too busy making fun of Beast Boy. Raven looked back at them before she closed the door. A smile spread across her mouth as she looked at them fondly. Then she closed the door.


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas

**Chapter 12**

Raven was awoken the next morning at 7:30. A voice called out,

"Raven? You awake?"

"I am now." She muttered, sitting up. The door opened and Beast Boy's head poked around it. He grinned.

"Starfire's going to explode if you don't get up so we can open presents. Cyborg and I wanted to place bets on how long before she actually did explode but Robin's getting kinda stressy about it."

"Fine. Give me a moment." She seized a dressing gown and pulled it around her. She tied the cord, ran a hairbrush through her violet locks and then opened the door. Beast Boy, much to her amusement, was wearing pyjamas. Mickey Mouse pyjamas. She arched an eyebrow and he went slightly red.

"My mother gave them to me."

"Hmm." Raven said, choosing not to comment further. Beast Boy grinned.

"Shall we?"

"We shall. Joy." Raven said resignedly. Beast Boy eyed her sharply.

"You're not going to be all depressing again are you? Come on, get into the Christmas Spirit!"

"…Fine. I'll be as jolly as I can possibly manage."

"That's all I ask." He held out his hand to her. After a moment's hesitation she took it.

* * *

Raven looked at the pile of unopened presents in front of her. They were taking it in turns and she was the last person to open hers.

"C'mon Raven! I wanna see!" Cyborg said. Raven picked one up. It was from Starfire. She opened it carefully and pulled out a black cloak. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you Starfire."

From Cyborg she received an assortment of gemstones.

"The guy in the store said they were useful for meditation and that's kinda your thing." Robin had given her a collaboration of her favourite poets in one large book. Raven offered them both a smile and thanks. Then Starfire proposed a group hug and they all fled.

* * *

They were halfway through Christmas Dinner when there was a knock at the door. Starfire went to answer it and was met by two men. She opened the door.

"Hello, I am Starfire! May I help you?"

"Hello Starfire. I'm Bruce Wayne and this is Alfred."

"Bruce!" Robin said, running to the door. After greetings had been exchanged Robin turned to the rest of the group.

"Guys, this is Bruce Wayne and Alfred. This is Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and you've met Starfire. I thought you weren't going to come!" He turned back to the guests.

"What, and miss out on meeting your friends?" Bruce said, winking. He turned to Alfred and took an enormous hamper.

"We brought snacks."

Beast Boy and Cyborg ogled the huge basket. Robin put it on the counter and said,

"Cyborg, can you grab a couple of chairs?" They sat back at the table, finishing their meal. Beast Boy was tucking into a Tofu Roast, but everyone else was enjoying turkey. When they had finished washing up, everyone sat in the living room. Bruce looked around the Tower.

"Nice place you've got here."

"Thanks Bruce." Robin said, pleased at having approval from his mentor. Cyborg looked around hopefully.

"Hey, BB, got any of those cookies left? I couldn't find them this morning."

"We just ate a huge dinner and you're still hungry?" Raven said in a voice which was either disgust or cynicism.

"Hey, I'm a growing guy!"

"Growing bigger by the minute." Raven muttered. Cyborg shot her a look and said,

"So where are they? The cookies, I mean."

"They're gone." Beast Boy said, flicking through his comic book.

"Gone?!"

"Yeah, gone!"

"Gone where?" Cyborg demanded. Beast Boy looked up.

"I gave them away."

Cyborg shook his head.

"Beast Boy, what have I told you about giving away food?"

"Do it, its Christmas?"

"No! You don't do it!"

"Not even to a group of starving orphans at Christmas?" Raven demanded. Cyborg gaped at her and then at Beast Boy.

"You gave our cookies to orphans? Since when do you have a conscience?"

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested. Starfire said,

"I think Beast Boy is very kind to give our cookies to orphans."

Bruce and Alfred had been listening to this in amusement. Beast Boy and Cyborg were glaring at each other, Starfire and Robin were sitting together talking quietly and Raven was watching them all. Bruce caught her eye and smiled. She nodded and gave a little smile.

There was a ringing sound. Cyborg jumped.

"That's mine." He tapped into the phone on his arm and stared. "Alli!"

"Hey Cyborg."

"Hey! What's up, I thought you were coming over?"

"Well… that was the plan. But you know how the tower is on an island and everything? Well, I can't fly."

Cyborg suddenly remembered what it was he was supposed to do. Organise a way of getting Alli onto the island… damn. He jumped up, blushing.

"I'll be right over." Beast Boy snickered as Cyborg ran past him. Everyone laughed at the poor teenager as he prepared to start up a boat to get across to the mainland. Raven rolled her eyes and went to make tea. Beast Boy watched her go.

Starfire watched Beast Boy carefully. A coy smile crossed her face. She leant forward and whispered to the Changeling. Beast Boy's eyes widened in delight. He jumped to his feet and dashed across to the kitchen.

"Hey Raven." She smiled slightly, putting the kettle on. Beast Boy watched her spoon tea into a mug. He stood to one side, considering her for a moment. That lock of violet hair was falling into her face, just as it always did. How comes he never noticed that before? And the way her brow was slightly creased as she concentrated on what she was doing? And she was doing that thing with her nose. The cute thing. She usually only did that when she was irritated, but she was doing it now, as she concentrated on making her tea.

He took a deep breath. He had to do it now or he'd lose his nerve.

"Hey… Raven?"

"Yes?" She turned to face him. In a single fluid motion, he put hi hands on her shoulders, pulled her towards him and pressed his mouth to hers.

And for a few moments nothing happened. He pulled back and stared at her. She was gaping at him.

"Wha… what?"

"Mistletoe." She looked up and frowned.

"There isn't any mistletoe."

"I know. I just wanted an excuse to kiss you." He grinned in a way he clearly thought was charming. Raven just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. Beast Boy swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his head.

"You know what'd be good right now? If you said something."

"I… Beast Boy…"

"Let me redefine what I just said. It'd be good if you said something that made a vague kind of sense." Beast Boy smiled. Raven felt her stomach turn over. She knew what she should say. Sorry Beast Boy, we can't do this, it's too hard, it's too dangerous, blah blah blah…

But for some reason that _wasn't_ what she said. What she did say was,

"Beast Boy. You don't need an excuse to kiss me. You just need to ask." And then she picked up her tea and returned to the living room. Leaving Beast Boy extremely confused.

He was about to follow her and demand an explanation when Cyborg burst in, excitedly.

"Guys! Guess what! It's snowing!"

"That was a quick game." Raven commented. Robin looked around.

"Cyborg, where's Alli?" Cyborg stared at him for a second, swore loudly and ran outside again. Starfire clapped her hands.

"Glorious! May we now partake in the fights of snowballs and build humans?"

"Sure, go grab a coat!" Robin said. He turned to Bruce and Alfred.

"Coming?"

"Absolutely."

Raven sat down with her tea as they all went outside. Beast Boy paused.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Beast Boy?" she asked without looking up from her book. He bit his lip.

"Um… If I get some mistletoe, would you kiss me again?"

"No."

He looked disappointed. Raven got up and walked over to him. He looked at her slightly nervously. She said quietly,

"I told you, you didn't need an excuse. You just have to _ask_."

"So… you mean, if I asked you to kiss me, right now, you would?" she didn't reply, but merely arched an eyebrow. Beast Boy grinned.

"If this doesn't work, I'm going to be severely irritated. But… Raven, can I kiss you?"

"Sure."

Beast Boy looked rather surprised at how easy it was. But he didn't bother pondering it. He was more interested in actually carrying it out.

* * *

Raven sat inside, reading. She could hear the shouts of the others, playing in the snow which had fallen quickly and heavily. She was tempted to go outside and join them. She got to her feet and walked over to the door, peering outside.

They were engaged in a snowball fight, with various snowmen dotted around. Starfire's was obvious, since it had three arms and two heads. Well, you couldn't claim that she wasn't imaginative. Raven watched them fondly as they threw frozen missiles at each other. Alli and Cyborg were a team, as were Starfire and Robin. Bruce and Alfred were watching in amusement.

Starfire looked up and caught sight of her friend in the doorway.

"Raven! Come and join us!"

"Yeah, c'mon Rae!" Cyborg called, waving to her. Raven hesitated. Beast Boy stepped forward.

"Can't start without ya, Raven."

That broke her. A smile rose up and she stepped forward. Robin grinned.

"OK guys, who wants Raven on their team?"

"She's on my team." Beast Boy said instantly. He grinned at her and she smiled back, feeling her heart give a little flutter. It was rather irritating actually. But she ignored that fact for the time being. Beast Boy took her hand.

"C'mon Rae. At least give me a kiss for luck." He leant forward but she placed a pale finger to his mouth. He stared at her.

"Don't… call me Rae."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

That evening they sat in the living room, listening to Christmas songs and playing games. Robin said,

"OK… Cyborg, top three Christmas moments?"

"Easy. The time Mom, Dad and I went to France and went skiing and I fell down the mountain. That was funny. The time I got Zombie Survival 4 for Christmas. And this Christmas, when I met Alli."

"Suck up." Alli laughed. Robin turned to Raven.

"Raven? What about you?" Raven considered carefully for a moment. Everyone watched her. After a moment she looked up,

"The first Christmas with the Titans, when Beast Boy got hold of Cyborg's underwear and hung them from the top of the tower." Beast Boy grinned at that memory.

Raven smiled,

"The second one would be when that Old Lady in town made us all uniforms entirely out of wool, because she thought we'd get cold running around in spandex." Bruce snorted into his eggnog, as did Alli. She wiped her face and looked at Cyborg for confirmation. He nodded.

"Poor dear thought we were gonna catch a cold."

That brought a second bout of laughter. Starfire looked across at Raven.

"And your last moment?" Raven looked at Beast Boy who was sitting next to her. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"My best Christmas moment… was last night." She murmured. Everyone looked puzzled. Raven looked around at them.

"Last night… I told Beast Boy why I hate Christmas. I'm not going to go through it all again. But he showed me how wrong I was. So my best Christmas moment was last night, in the town centre when Beast Boy showed me that Christmas is worth celebrating."

The other Titans didn't need to say anything. They didn't ask for more details. Because it was more than obvious that something had changed inside Raven. Something that didn't need explaining. Something _good_. You could see it in the way she was holding hands with Beast Boy. In the way that slight smile graced her lips.

In the way they loved each other. The kind of love that doesn't need words. Where you don't have to write "I love you" or even say it. You could see it in a look.

In the way they were looking at each other right now.

_It's Christmas time_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_At Christmas time_

_We welcome light_

_And we banish shade_

_And in our world of plenty_

_We can spread a smile of joy_

_Throw your arms around the world_

_At Christmas time_…

* * *

**Just a couple of little notes to make. First of all, thank you SO much for all the reviews! I both read and appreciate every single one! It's one of the best Christmas presents I'm getting this year (Which isn't hard since none of our presents have arrived yet! Stupid postal system!) and I hope I've made someone else happy by writing this story. I would love to name everyone who reviewed but we'd be here all day and it's only a few hours to Christmas! **

**Several people mentioned something which really irritates me a lot. How materialised Christmas is. It _is_ to celebrate the birth of Jesus. I could rant about this for hours, but don't worry, I won't! Lol. I _am_ gonna say, if you get a chance, just say a little thank you to the big guy upstairs. Because he rocks beyond all belief.**

**The other thing is about charities. A lot of them need money, not just at Christmas but at the rest of the year as well. And there's a whole load of charities out there. Please donate to them. Most of them don't get government grants and are depending on people like us to make a difference. And if you can't decide on a charity, the other thing you could do is buy the Band Aid 20 single. I know lots of people don't like it, I personally love it. But even if you don't like it, buy it anyway. It's money well spent, and to be fair, it's not a lot of money. **

**OK I lied, those weren't little notes. Lol, never mind, I needed to say it. **

**And finally, I'm going to say thank you again. I've received over-whelming support on this story and I'm incredibly grateful. And, if you've read this story, I'm presuming you're a BB/Raven fan. If so, go to my profile and have a look at the board I've linked to. The BB/R Shippers United! It's a great board and it's fun, so feel free to join up. **

**So don't forget to review on your way out and have a Very Merry Christmas!**

**Lotsa luv and huggles**

**Katie**

**-x-**


End file.
